cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is the main protagonist of Legacies. She is the daughter of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin as well as the surrogate daughter of Caroline Forbes and the twin sister of Josie Saltzman. Elizabeth is a member of the Saltzman Family and the being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Lizzie was born March 15, 2014, and is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, being part of a set of twins with Josie. She is also the surrogate daughter of Caroline as the twins were put magically into her womb by the Gemini Coven. Throughout Legacies Series Personality Given both her sinister lineage and the questionable biology that accompanies it, Lizzie possess the power to render great harm unto the world if her behavior continues to go unchecked. She shows signs of mood swings, self-absorption, and over-possessiveness. It's ultimately Lizzie's attachment to the superficial that will prevent her from doing the introspection necessary to avert breakdown clearly on the horizon. Lizzie is obsessed with creating the perfect image - a testament to the complete lack of control she's experiencing inside. Lizzie must address her image-control issues and accept she's overcompensating for her mental disorder. Otherwise, her image will continue to control her, inevitably pushing her to a psychotic break. Lizzie must also establish an identity not in relation to Josie.Lizzie's Psychological Evaluation Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Lizzie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner, a subsection of witches. Weaknesses Lizzie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships Josie Saltzman Josie is Lizzie's twin sister, trusted best friend, and the person who provides Lizzie with advice and a shoulder to lean on whenever her temper goes awry. They grew up together and have gone to (and currently go to) the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Giftedfor most of their lives. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are their father and mother, but Jo Laughlin was their biological mother. There is a dark history in which their biological mother perished from. Also, both twins are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner-heritage. Despite this dark history, Lizzie is learning to control her dangerous powers with Josie's help along with her boarding school's help. In Malivore, Lizzie is helped by Josie in campaigning for the school’s honor council. She attempts to ask Josie about outfit choices and such. However, ignoring that Josie is there, Lizzie asks Rafael out as a deal if he voted for her. However, later on, Lizzie is shocked that she lost against Josie. Penelope gives Lizzie some hard advice saying that Josie will never have a normal romantic relationship with Lizzie in her life, which upsets Lizzie a lot. Lizzie later apologizes to Rafael that she didn’t realize Josie would vote against the decision to keep his foster brother at the school. Rafael Waithe Lizzie first meets Rafael, along with her twin sister, Josie, when he first arrives at the Salvatore Boarding School. Lizzie takes an immediate liking to him and enthusiastically gives him a tour of the school, with Josie. Lizzie, almost immediately after meeting him, admits she has a crush on Rafael to Josie. She attempts to flirt with him at a school sports game, but he immediately turns her down, which shocks and angers Lizzie, which later causes her to go into a fit of rage and makes her believe that she’s broken. Despite Rafael’s rejections and wanting little to nothing to do with Lizzie, she still makes it clear that she wants him and calls “dibs” on him when Josie asks about Rafael. In Malivore, Lizzie attempts to make a deal with Rafael. The deal was that he would vote for her and take her as her date to a party. He gladly accepted, but not before hesitantly looking at Josie, who was also in the room when Lizzie asked this of Rafael. Later, when Lizzie had found out long since it happened that she lost the student council election, she goes to the school’s gym to try and blow off some steam. However, Penelope later enters the gym and says some hurtful, yet truthful words to her that causes Lizzie to break down crying. Rafael shortly runs into Lizzie crying and attempts to excuse himself, but she stops him by apologizing that she had no idea Josie would vote ‘no’ to keeping Landon at the school. After Rafael says it’s okay and attempts to leave the gym a second time, Lizzie desperately stops him and kisses him. Rafael attempts to stop her, but they both ultimately give in after Lizzie states, “Don’t think about it.” They then sleep together in the gym. In Mombie Dearest, it was her birthday and she was happy to see him. However, Rafael told her it was a mistake and suggested they just be friends, which broke her heart. Other Relationships * Lizzie and Hope (Former Frenemies/Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Lizzie and Landon (Allies) * Lizzie and MG (Allies/MG had a crush on her) * Lizzie, Josie, Caroline and Alaric (Family/Allies) Appearances Legacies Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door (Indirectly mentioned) * Maybe I Should Start From The End (Indirectly mentioned) * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do (Indirectly mentioned) * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Episode Absences Lizzie doesn't appear in the following episode(s): *'Season One' **''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' **''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' **''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' **''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Lizzie-First_Look.jpg Legacies-Lizzie-First_Look_1.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Lizzie-Josie.jpg Legacies-Josie-Alaric-Lizzie.jpg Legacies Cast.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC101-036-Rafael-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC101-038-Landon-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-051-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-052-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie-Student.png LGC101-056-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-076-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-079-Lizzie-Rafael.png LGC101-080-Lizzie.png LGC101-085-Lizzie.png LGC101-086-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC101-087-Lizzie.png LGC101-097-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC101-098-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC101-099-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC101-100-Lizzie-Hope-Alaric.png LGC101-119-Lizzie.jpg LGC101-120-Lizzie-Josie.jpg Trivia * According to Jenny Boyd, Lizzie is very complicated.https://youtu.be/HPIXiOyPq20 * Lizzie believes she's broken. * Alaric believes that Lizzie's maternal ancestors left her with a legacy of darkness. * Josie and Lizzie Saltzman are complicated people. * Lizzie initially hated Hope because she thought that Hope called her a bipolar witch, making fun of her "episodes" and doing everything to ruin her family life. In reality it's a lie that Josie invented to create a gap between Hope and Lizzie, because Josie didn't want Lizzie to know she had a crush on Hope. **After the truth was revealed, Lizzie and Hope have gotten on better terms with Lizzie helping her on relationship and hanging out with her. Lizzie even called Hope a friend in the Season One finale with the latter accepting her offer. References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Siphoners